Why Taylor Swift?
by IMaGUMMYbear
Summary: Title doesn't match story real good. This was my valentine's day one-shot. :  Please read and review! :


So, I decided to write a Valentine's one shot, cause I felt like it. :]

Dedication? Saint Valentine, LOLChanny818, PurpleTwilight9720, Sonny With A Chance, zanessarobsten4ever, and osnapitzalyia they were the first five to review on my PLEASE READ! I HAVE NEW POLLS! thingy-ma-bob. :D

I don't own anyhting but the plot...and Jason. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :)

* * *

**W . h . y . . T . a . y . l . o . r . . S . w . i . f . t . ?**

Chad Dylan Cooper paced in his dressing room.

_Why would she do that? Who's it about? Who loves to argue, and has his mother's eyes?_

Chad sat down on his couch, and re-read Sonny's last status.

_"__I could tell you his favorite colors green_  
_He loves to argue, born on the eighteenth_  
_His sister's beautiful, he has his mother's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie"_

So many questions raced through his head. But one kept coming back to Chad: _Should I ask her to be my Valentine or not?_

Who is this about? Chad kept wondering, while closing his laptop.

Chad sighed. "She's in Love. Do I still ask her to be my Valentine, or what?"

Suddenly, Tawni's voice rang through his dressing room. "_Chad Dylan Cooper! Open this door, right now!"_

Chad's eye brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you want, Tawni?" Chad asked as he opened the door.

"For you to ask Sonny to be your Valentine." Tawni smiled, then stepped inside his dressing room.

"Pfft! Why would I ask Sonny to be my Valentine? I don't like her!" _I Love her._ Chad thought. "Besides, she hates me. You do too. So why are you wanting me to ask her?"

"To prove a point." Chad was about to question her, but Tawni started talking again. "You need to go change. Sonny's not going to want you to ask her to be your Valentine, if your wearing you Mackenzie Falls' suit. But wear a tie! Preferably a purple or blue one! And after you do so -and I know you will, cause if you don't I'll send Zora after you- meet me in the Prop House after tonight's show. Kay?"

Tawni didn't wait for Chad's reply, she walked out, slamming the door behind herself.

"What just happened?" Chad realized he was just talking to himself, and shrugged. He walked out of his dressing room, going to rehearsal.

* * *

When Chad got back from rehearsing, he opened his laptop, and saw Sonny's new status.

"A new status? Really?"

Chad read Sonny's new status, and was even more confused.

_"He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_  
_I think he can see through everything but my heart_  
_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"_  
_So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle"_

Chad then got a text from Tawni. A threatening one, in fact.

_Chad, if you aren't in the Prop House later, I'll kill you._

_Love always,_

Chad rolled his eyes. He was going to show up at the last minute, just to make Tawni mad.

Chad replied with "_Kay. I'll be there."_, then walked to the comissary for lunch.

* * *

Chad paid for his lunch, then sat down at a table in the corner.

He saw Sonny and her castmates walk in, heading toward Lisa, the subsitute for Brenda today.

Chad watched Sonny as she walked by. Sonny looked at Chad, who winked at her. Which made Sonny blush, and that made Chad smile at her. Sonny smiled back, while Tawni smirked and nudged Sonny in the side with her elbow, causing Sonny to look away from Chad, rolling her eyes at Tawni. Chad frowned.

Sonny, Tawni, and Zora all went to the counter, while Nico and Grady went to the fro-yo machine.

Chad saw Sonny typing on her phone, then glance his way with a small smile.

He took out his phone, just as he was getting a text from Tawni.

_Read Sonny's new status, ASAP! Or I'll hurt you._

Chad closed her text, and read Sonny's newest status.

"_I can't believe you did it again, walked by and took my heart with you_  
_Why did you have to look so good?_  
_Don't you know that I'm trying to hate you, trying to have a dream without you in it?_  
_But how can I put out this fire, when you're the one who lit it?_"

Chad frowned. He sent Tawni a text simply saying "_Who are her statuses about?_", and he stared at her until she took out her phone and rolled her eyes.

Two minutes later, Chad got another text from Tawni.

_Gosh Chad! Think about it! He's in this room right now!_

Chad looked around the Commissary. All the guys that were in there, were himself, Nico and Grady, whom he knew Sonny didn't like, Darren and Frank, and they were computer dorks. The only one he knew Sonny would possibly like, was Jason, the new Tween Gladiater. That was six guys.

Chad groaned and walked out, reciving yet another text from Tawni.

_He just walked out, Sonny was watching him._

Chad looked around the halls, saw Jason, and frowned.

He replied with "_Oh :/ Jason's a lucky guy then._"

Chad turned a corner, just as Tawni was reading the text. Chad didn't realize that Jason walked out after himself, and Sonny hadn't watched Jason at all. She had all eyes on Chad.

* * *

Chad sighed, So Random!'s show is almost over, he had to change, and get over there in less than thirty minutes.

He went online and checked to see if Sonny had updated her status at all, in the past hour. Sure enough, she had.

"_Your beautiful eyes stare right into my eyes_  
_And sometimes i think of you late at night_  
_I don't know why_  
_I wanna be somewhere, where you are._"

Chad changed into some dark-wash jeans, a grey button-down with the sleeves rolled up about to his elbows, and a grey and blue tie to match.

He walked over to his couch, picked up the single red rose, and made his way over to So Random!' s Prop House.

* * *

When Chad finally got to the Prop House, thirty minutes later, no one was there. The lights were off, and it was quieter than a sleeping mouse. He turned on one of the lights, so it wasn't as dark, and sat on the green couch, muttering to himself.

"Haha, very funny Blondie. '_Meet me in the Prop House after tonight's show._'." Chad mimicked Tawni in a high voice, fingering the rose. "'C_ause if you don't I'll send Zora after you_', You're not even here!" After about ten minutes, Chad got up, threw thre rose on the ground, along with the note that was attached, and turned the light off as he walked out.

* * *

About five minutes later, Tawni walked in, pushing a blind-folded Sonny.

"Can I take off this dumb blind-fold now, Tawni?" Sonny asked, annoyed. "And where are we? What's this 'big surprise'?"

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Yes you can take off the blind-fold." Tawni watched Sonny attempt at un-tieing it. "Here, I'll help you..." Tawni walked over, turned on the lights, and took Sonny's blind-fold off. "Surprise!"

Sonny looked around the room, seeing nothing new or surprising. "What? There's nothing there. Except this..." Sonny walked to the couch and picked up the rose Chad had dropped. Sonny tilted her head.

_Sonny, will you be my Valentine?_

_-Chad_

Sonny frowned. "Was Chad here? Did you set this up?" Sonny turned towards Tawni.

"Umm...I don't know, and yes. I did." Tawni took out her phone. "Hold on a second, I'm getting a text from Chad..." Tawni unlocked her IPhone and looked at the text. She then shrieked. "What?.!"

Sonny rushed to her friends side. "What? What happened?" Tawni handed Sonny her bedazzled phone. "_Tell Sonny I said sorry, even if this was a prank. To you, I guess send Zora after me. I don't care, it won't hurt as bad. :/_" Sonny was confused. "What? Tell me sorry for what? And why would you send Zora after him?" Sonny swiveld around to look at Tawni.

"I dunno...But I'm going to find out. Wait right here!" Tawni pushed Sonny onto the couch, and rushed out of the room, turning off the lights and shutting the door. And left Sonny all alone and in the dark.

"Tawni?"

* * *

Tawni marched her way onto the "Mackenzie Falls' set, ignoring Skylar's question, and Penelope's glares.

When she got to Chad's dressing room, she didn't even knock, she just opened the door.

"Why weren't you in the Prop House, like planned?" She demanded once she spotted Chad.

He turned around. "Cause no one else was there. The lights were off, it was quiet, and I thought it was a prank. I stayed there for a while, too. No one came. Not even the dorks on your show." Chad shrugged.

"We were on our way! If you even bothered to watch the show, you'd realized why! We had an extra sketch and music performance, the sketch being Check It Out Girls, and the music performance being Sonny's favorite band, We The Kings...And it wasn't a prank!"

Chad frowned. "Oh..."

"She's in the Prop House still."

Chad looked up at Tawni, and ran out of his dressing room as fast as he could.

* * *

Chad rushed down the halls of Condor Studios faster than Nico and Grady running to the fro-yo machiene.

He opened the doors of the Prop House, and, not realizing that they were locked from the outside and can't be unlocked from the inside, shut them.

"Nico? Grady?...Tawni?" Sonny's voice startled Chad, it was pitch black. "Who's there?"

"Chad is...Where's the light-switch?" Chad asked, searching the walls. His fingers came across a switch, and he flipped it. Luckily, it was the light-switch.

"Thank god. I was looking for the light-switch forever." Sonny sighed, turning towards Chad, the red rose he threw on the ground earlier in her hand.

"Sonny?"

Sonny looked up, Chad's voice was quiet, lower than usuall. "Yeah?" Sonny asked softly.

"Um, you didn't read the note on the rose yet, right?" Chad looked at Sonny, nervousness and worry filled his eyes.

"..Well..." Chad sighed, he knew she had. "Only because it was in the midde of the floor, and it had my name on it."

Chad blushed as he looked into her eyes and said, "Do you mind if I ask you what your answer is?"

"Yes." Chad seemed confused at this.

"Yes you would mind? Or your answer is yes?" Sonny smirked.

"Yes." It took Chad a minute to figure out what she meant. Sonny became impatient, and grabbed his tie, pulling him closer to her, and kissed him softly.

When they pulled away, Sonny smiled. "I've always wanted to do that."

"AWW!" Chad and Sonny jumped apart, scared by the loud noise.

"Tawni!" Sonny whinned, much like a child. "Seriously?.! You pick _now_ to enter the Prop House?"

Tawni smiled, and rolled her eyes. "Sorry. I just wanted to see what was happening in here."

Suddenly Sonny gasped, smiled deviously, and took out her phone, typing.

"What are you-"

Sonny held up one finger to silence Chad. She then continued typing. "There."

"What did you-"

"She updated her status, Chad. Here, read it." Tawni smiled eagerly.

Chad grinned as he read her new status.

"_Time slows down whenever you're around_  
_But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_It must have been the way you kissed me_  
_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_"

* * *

**THERE. You can use your imagination for the rest of the ending. :)**

**I'm too lazy to write anymore. :D**

**Sad to say, but this is staying a one-shot. Sorry. :(**

**GUMMY BEAR OUT! PEACE!**

**:P**


End file.
